Imported Sunflowers
"Imported Sunflowers" is the 11th episode of the fifth season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 71st episode overall. Description Mario searches for Link, while Luigi deals with a scattered team. Overview Coming soon! Synopsis Luigi is with Waluigi, reading to him in bed, but Waluigi's constant narcoleptic spasms keep interrupting the story. Eventually, Luigi gives up trying to read to Waluigi without being interrupted and leaves. Ryu and Ken are sitting in a park, trying to think of what to do until the ninja attack. Ken suggests they go do something fun, but Ryu objects to this, claiming that warriors do not have fun. Ken then suggests they pretend they are back in the time before they were warriors. Ken tells Ryu that he knows of a place where they will be able to relax and not think about the war. However, Ryu has his mind fixated on danger and fighting and only goes when Ken caters to his assumptions. Meanwhile, Zubashi and Gangles are still waiting for their orders and are rather bored. Gangles suggests they go see a movie. When Zubashi asks him which movie they should see, Gangles suggests several, all of which Zubashi turns down. However, when Gangles suggests The Adventures of Tintin, Zubashi agrees to this. Later, Nox Decious meets with Bowser, who doesn't want anything to do with Decious' plan to wipe out the Darkness. Decious tries to convince Bowser of the potential danger of the Darkness, but his ignorance makes him not believe Decious. He says he doesn't need Bowser's help, but will want to be a part of it. The Koopa king replies that it goes against Ganon's plan, therefore he refuses. Decious accepts Bowser's decision, but tells him not to speak of it to Ganon. Bowser informs Decious that Ganon wants to speak with them. The two of them leave to meet with Ganon. Luigi encounters Donkey Kong and Yoshi with a mission for them. He asks them to infiltrate Decious' base and find out how many ninjas they have at their disposal. The two agree to do it and Luigi thanks them. Meanwhile, Waluigi is still having spasms in bed. Nox Decious and Bowser meet with Ganon as he requested, informing him that they are down to just the three of them, which is irrelevant, as they are the only ones that mattered. Ganon replies that he knows this, and that nothing that has happened thus far was against his wishes. This surprises Bowser and Decious, and Ganondorf asks them if they really think he'd send a helpless girl or a businessman to do his bidding. When Decious asks him to elaborate, Ganon replies that neither of them could begin to understand his design, but explains the basics to them. He informs the two that Pauline was able to defeat both Wario and Mona without killing either of them, as her attack on Mona succeeded in causing tension between the two, causing them both to leave furiously. Ganon planned for this to happen, as it was the very purpose Pauline was meant to serve. Without Wario, the Mushroom Force stands no chance. Decious reminds Ganon that they still have Mario, but Ganon informs Decious that Mario has been gone for some time searching for a way to kill him, but won't as the only person who can is sealed in the Dark Realm. Bowser asks Ganon about what the second basic thing he was going to tell them is, to which Ganon replies, "All in good time." and walks away. Mario, Brock, and Gary locate the origin of the horse sound they heard, initially finding nothing, but they then find Talon sleeping against a tree. They wake him up and he asks them if they have seen his daughter Malon, which they haven't. Mario then asks him if he knows Link, which Talon does as Malon used to have a crush on him and subsequently gave Link his horse Epona. However, he informs Mario that Link has been sealed in the Dark Realm for some time by Ganon. Mario is saddened to hear this, but asks Talon if he knows where the Master Sword is. Talon replies that it should have resurfaced in the Lost Woods, a half-day's walk away. Mario thanks Talon after turning down his offer for some Lon Lon Milk and the three leave for the Lost Woods. EPISODE LXXI: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Zubashi / Talon * Chris Muller as Luigi / Nox Decious * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Matt Provencal as Donkey Kong / Ganondorf * Kevin Chamberlain as Yoshi (as Kazumi Totaka) * Austin Stevenson as Bowser / Master Gangles * Christian Arista as Ryu * Eric Porter as Ken Masters Locations * Mario's House * The Legion of Villains' Base * Lon Lon Ranch Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations * Talon makes his debut. * Bowser's loyalty to Ganon is confirmed. * Ganon is revealed to have planned all of the events thus far. Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * Mario acts surprised when Talon informs him that Link was sealed in the Dark Realm, even though Ganon told him of this in "Shadow Scum VS Ganon....Or Ganondorf...Whatever his name is!". However, Rich Alvarez explained that Mario did not believe Ganon when he was told of this in said episode, meaning that Talon confirmed his fears. Goofs * In this episode, Brock opens his eyes and looks right into the camera from 6:45 to 6:58. External Links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 71 * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 71 Bloopers Category:Season Five